C'est Vanaheim
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: "Le jeune chef jura dans un souffle et ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, lentement. Combien de temps se réveillerait-il comme cela ? Effrayé, choqué, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos ? Pratiquement en pleurant, à cause d'un cauchemar, stupide et improbable ?" One-shot se passant après l'ép "A la recherche d'Oswald" de la Rive des Dragons S5, donc attention SPOILER! TRADUCTION


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je viens avec une deuxième contribution sur l'univers génial et absolument fabuleux de Dragons. Enfin, quand je dis contribution, c'est uniquement la traduction. Ce one-shot est la traduction de la perle qu'est "It's Vanaheim" de** Margaret Helstone **, qui écrit vraiment bien. Cette histoire m'a émue et m'a fait revivre un passage de Dragons 2 d'une autre façon. Et avec la permission de son auteure originale, je l'ai traduite pour vous transmettre cette émotion que j'ai ressentie.**

 **J'espère que j'aurais su mettre les bons mots pour retranscrire le texte original. Texte que vous pouvez aller lire, si l'anglais vous tente, dans les fanfictions de** Maragaret Helstone **.**

 **Merci encore à elle, et bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragons et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

C'est Vanaheim

Harold se réveilla en criant.

Encore.

D'abord, il ne sut pas où il était, incapable de reconnaître l'environnement familier de sa propre hutte. Il ne pouvait reconnaître à ce moment précis que le fait qu'il était assis sur quelque chose de dur, la main sur la poitrine, la respiration lourde alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son autre main. Rien ne semblait réel à cet instant – rien excepté son lit, son cœur battant, et l'horreur qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

Il baissa les paupières et continua d'inspirer, tentant de calmer ses nerfs ébranlés de toute sa force. Krokmou tressailli dans son sommeil, anxieux.

 _C'était juste un rêve, Harold. Très mauvais, très réaliste et très douloureux. Un_ _ **rêve**_ _._

Le jeune chef jura dans un souffle et ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, lentement. Combien de temps se réveillerait-il comme cela ? Effrayé, choqué, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos ? Pratiquement en pleurant, à cause d'un cauchemar, stupide et improbable ?

« Ce n'est pas improbable, murmura-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. C'est pour cela qu'il est si horrible. »

Le Furie Nocturne bougea encore au son de sa voix. Cette fois il décida de lever la tête et fixa le pauvre dragonnier. Les yeux verts du dragon étaient inquiets, et soudain Harold se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

Il sourit faiblement à son ami ailé et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Ça va, Krokmou. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Je vais bien. »

La pièce était plus lumineuse que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, et Harold en déduisit facilement qu'il devait être l'aube il gémit en le réalisant. La lumière s'intensifiant, il était sûr qu'il ne dormirait plus.

Mais de toute manière, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu.

Il attrapa sa prothèse et l'attacha à sa jambe en quelques gestes. Krokmou le regarda de nouveau au bruit qu'il fit en se levant. Cependant le garçon lui fit signe de la main.

« Je descends, mon pote, lui expliqua-t-il prudemment. J'ai besoin d'air frais pour éclaircir mon esprit, ou je serai encore plus fatigué que si je n'avais même pas été dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai juste à l'entrée. »

Ainsi, il descendit les escaliers, repoussant les mauvais souvenirs qui jaillissaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il approcha de l'entrée et quitta silencieusement sa maison – pour venir s'appuyer contre ses murs juste après, posant sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle touche aussi le bois.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

 _Reprends-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il pour la centième fois depuis son réveil. _Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons vu. C'est juste ton imagination sans limites qui te joue des tours idiots, insensés…_

« Harold ? »

Le dragonnier sursauta presque à cette voix et se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui avait parlé. Et bien.

Il fallait que ce soit elle.

« Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Oh mes dieux, pourquoi avait-il posé la question ?

« J'ai entendu ton… je t'ai entendu, répondit-elle, incertaine, comme si elle ne voulait pas le déranger par sa présence. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vienne vérifier si tout allait bien. »

Harold soupira de nouveau avant de demander :

« Je t'ai réveillée avec ce cri, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. Elle secoua la tête. Je me préparais pour mon vol matinal avec Tempête quand ce… bruit est venu de ta hutte. »

Il rit brièvement, sans joie.

« Tu as entendu un cri, Astrid. C'est ce que c'était. J'ai crié, tu peux le dire. »

La guerrière blonde fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, mais elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder. Elle n'était pas venue là pour le sermonner, mais pour l'aider.

« Enfin, ce que c'est n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est vraiment est _pourquoi_ je t'ai entendu crier. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'affala alors qu'un autre souvenir venait danser dans son esprit, et grimaça au suivant. Il reposa son dos contre le mur, laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, Astrid. Rien de sérieux, vraiment.

\- Le même qui te hante depuis la semaine dernière ? »

Harold se figea.

 _Comment le sais-_ _ **tu**_ _?_

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harold. Elle répondit doucement au regard stupéfait qu'il lui avait lancé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu quittes ton lit à une heure à laquelle tu es habituellement endormi. Aujourd'hui c'est l'aube, hier c'était à minuit. Avant-hier sûrement à un autre moment. S'il te plaît, me diras-tu ce qu'il en est ? »

Son fiancé fixa le sol, mordant anxieusement ses lèvres. Devait-il lui répondre vraiment ? Ça ne changerait rien. C'était son problème, ses peurs, avec lesquels il devait se débrouiller… il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait charger Astrid de ses propres problèmes.

« Comment t'en es-tu aperçue ? murmura-t-il, espérant au moins obtenir un peu de temps avant de prendre sa décision finale si il voulait ou non qu'Astrid sache son problème en détails. Tu dois m'avoir entendu ou…

\- Pas avant la nuit dernière, répondit-elle immédiatement. Si je t'avais entendu plus tôt, je t'en aurais parlé. Mais j'ai remarqué tes cernes plus foncés que d'habitude à la hutte centrale il y a quelques jours. Tu étais silencieux pendant le petit-déjeuner, et encore plus durant la journée. Tu vois, même si je suis habituée à te voir fatigué ou manquant de sommeil, je sais quand il y a quelque chose de plus sérieux. Alors, je t'en prie, oublie ta fierté un instant et dis-moi quel est ton rêve.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de fierté, Astrid. Il s'agit de la douleur. »

Harold recula encore sa tête, retrouvant la position qu'il avait avant que la jeune fille ne le rejoigne. Elle ne répondit pas cette fois, et Harold lui en fut reconnaissant. Il inspira profondément.

« C'est Vanaheim. »

Du coin de des yeux il put voir Astrid cligner des yeux, surprise. A une autre occasion, il aurait au moins souri à cette vue. Mais pas maintenant. Il déglutit et serra les dents, tentant de se forcer à vraiment commencer à parler.

Mais pourquoi le faire, si la pensée même de ce rêve le rendait mal à l'aise.

« C'est à propos de Vanaheim », répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il fermait les yeux, comme si cela rendrait tout plus simple de ne pas regarder le monde qui l'entourait.

« Mon expédition là-bas avec Dagur il y a quelques jours. Je n'arrête pas d'en rêver. Tout est pareil nous faisons le tour de l'île, trouvons un énorme crâne et allons dans le long tunnel qui est caché derrière. Les Grim Gnashers nous attaquent. Nous les combattons et les effrayons. Mais ce ne sont pas uniquement les événements qui se reproduisent comme la réalité, mais aussi les couleurs, les odeurs, la lumière. _Tout_ est exactement comme c'était. _Chaque détail_ est conforme à ce que nous avons vu. »

Astrid demeura silencieuse. Seul le bruit de sa respiration calme rappelait à Harold qu'elle était là, auditrice attentive.

« Puis il y a la hutte. Pour une raison obscure, il n'y a pas le symbole des Parenvrilles sur la porte, mais nous ne nous en occupons pas. Dagur hésite avant d'entrer, et je le presse de le faire. Alors il ouvre. Mais là… Il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer, sentant son cœur tambouriner à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings. Là tout change. Il n'y a aucun signe d'Oswald. Pas de dessins aux murs, ni de bouclier sur le sol, ni de lettres pour Dagur ou Ingrid. Il y a juste une lettre, qui _m_ 'est adressée… et le casque de mon père posé par terre. »

Une larme s'échappa de son œil, laissant une trace humide sur sa joue, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« A chaque fois que je vois cette scène, je me dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Que c'est Oswald qui est parti, pas Stoïk. Que c'est Dagur et Ingrid qui doivent faire leur deuil, pas moi. Pourtant, ça ne sert à rien. Parce qu'une part de moi sait que Papa ne sera pas là éternellement, et cela me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. »

Il baissa la tête. Son menton touchait désormais son armure. Il serra davantage les paupières.

« Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps. Mon père est fort, en bonne santé, et même exposé au danger, il sait normalement ce qu'il fait. Mais c'est un Viking, hein ? C'est un risque professionnel de s'impliquer dans un pétrin ou un autre, qu'il le faille ou non. Mon père est un homme sensé, un Chef, donc il n'agit pas imprudemment. Mais nous savons tous deux que s'il le faut, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour protéger Berk. Oui, il a traversé des épreuves pires que quelques ignobles chasseurs et est encore en un seul morceau. Il se peut qu'il ne s'écoule pas vingt ans avant qu'il… tu sais. La voix d'Harold trembla légèrement. Mais je ne peux pas être certain que ce soit si long, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une autre larme apparut sur la joue du dragonnier, qui l'ignora encore une fois. Harold respirait profondément. Il entrouvrit les paupières, simplement pour s'assurer qu'Astrid était toujours à ses côtés.

« Quand nous avons enterré Oswald, j'ai essayé de convaincre Dagur de ne pas être si dur envers lui-même. Il n'aurait pas pu aider son père, puisqu'il ignorait comment et où le trouver… Même s'il avait négligé des choses, ça ne comptait pas parce que Oswald se souciait de lui comme un fils. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Mais Astrid, si quoi que ce soit arrivait à mon père que j'aurais pu éviter, si je savais que ça n'arriverait pas si j'agissais différemment, je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais me pardonner. »

Il ne la regardait plus.

Tout ce temps Astrid était restée silencieuse, évitant même de faire le moindre bruit. Elle n'avait pas osé interrompre les confessions du jeune homme, sachant que la meilleure façon de le faire parler était de s'asseoir près de lui et de le faire se sentir écouté. En outre, qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-elle le conseiller sur un problème aussi compliqué alors qu'elle n'avait entendu son récit qu'une seule fois ?

Toujours silencieuse, la jeune fille le fixait, attentive à son moindre geste, son moindre changement de trait sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était angoissé elle essayait de l'apaiser par son contact ou des mots doux. Cependant cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était pas le moment pour des paroles en l'air, et les gestes habituels n'auraient pas d'effet. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui sourire, ou le distraire d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. _Là_ , c'était sérieux, et elle devait agir de même.

En même temps, elle se sentait mal de rester comme ça, aussi proche de lui, sans rien faire. Même si elle savait quoi faire (et les dieux savaient que ce n'était pas le cas), cela paraîtrait froid et réservé. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Astrid savait, c'est qu'à ce moment-là Harold avait besoin de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de froid.

Elle hésita un moment, puis se décala un peu. Atteignant sa main, elle la prit entre les siennes. Elle fut surprise par la réaction immédiate d'Harold, qui l'agrippa et entrecroisa leurs doigts ensemble. Elle sourit.

Ça y était.

« Ton père est un grand homme, Harold, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle espérait que le jeune homme répondrait au son de sa voix et se tournerait vers elle. En effet, même s'il était toujours prostré, il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait, incertain. Elle serra sa main.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'est pas un bête soldat qui risque sa vie pour rien. Il est malin et compétent. Je suis quasiment sûre que si nous ne l'avions pas couvert avec nos dragons sur l'île de la Mort Verte, il l'aurait abattue à mains nues. »

Finalement Harold grimaça, se remémorant le jour où ils avaient vaincu la reine des dragons. C'était une petite grimace, mais elle valait pour Astrid plus que tous les rires qu'elle pouvait obtenir.

Harold soupira.

« Ça ne le rend toujours pas immortel, répondit-il. « Seulement… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, et maintenant je suis… envahi par cette idée. Simplement penser qu'un jour je pourrais me réveiller et m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas là, ça semble insensé. Je ne peux pas… l'expliquer… Mais ça me fait tant souffrir. »

Astrid lui lança un sourire compréhensif.

« Harold, j'ai failli perdre mes parents une fois. Je connais ça. »

Il se redressa alors, et la regarda enfin directement.

 _Elle avait failli perdre ses parents._

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y pensait-il pas ?

« Le fait est, balbutia-t-il après un long silence, que je ne peux même pas imaginer une vie où mon père n'est pas. Même avec les mauvais rapports que nous avons la plupart du temps… Je n'aurai jamais personne d'autre pour père.

\- C'est naturel, il a toujours été là. Tu ne connais _vraiment pas_ ce qu'est la vie sans lui.

\- Oui, mais aussi… Astrid, quand il… partira… avec ma mère qui n'est plus là, je n'aurai plus que moi. Je serai seul. Et je n'y suis pas prêt. »

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul Harold. Jamais, je te le promets. »

En disant cela, Astrid ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son fiancé lâche sa main et se blottisse brusquement entre ses bras. Ce fut pourtant exactement ce qu'il fit. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, et l'instant d'après il enfouissait sa tête dans son épaule, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps mince. Encore une fois, cette étreinte était différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà partagées il n'y avait pas de murmure à son oreille, pas de câlin, pas de caresse dans le dos. Il n'y avait que cette étreinte ferme et constante qui se renforçait un peu plus à chaque instant.

D'abord surprise, Astrid sut rapidement quoi faire. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou d'Harold et posa son menton sur son épaule. Sa main trouva facilement ses cheveux, qu'Astrid caressa tendrement.

« Merci, l'entendit-elle marmonner quelques instants plus tard. Merci, merci, merci. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, et ignorant ses derniers doutes, embrassa ses cheveux.

« Toujours, Harold. Toujours. »

 **III**

« Père, je suis désolé. »

Harold cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient une fois de plus en sentant l'une d'entre elles couler le long de sa joue. Il pouvait entendre ses amis renifler, soupirer, remuer en essuyant leurs propres larmes. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Astrid dans son dos.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Je ne suis pas le chef que tu voulais que je sois. Et je ne suis pas cet homme de paix que je croyais être. Je… je sais plus… »

C'était de sa faute. Il avait été si insensé, si têtu, si _puéril_ en pensant qu'il pourrait changer l'esprit d'un homme tel que Drago Poinsanklan.

Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il aurait dû mieux le savoir au lieu d'essayer.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se concentra sur ses paroles du mieux qu'il put, malgré la douleur qu'il combattait dans son cœur. Mais même s'il ne croyait pas que ses mots changeraient quoique ce soit pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il lui devait tant.

Elle parla de sa naissance, de sa faiblesse pendant ses premiers jours; elle avoua qu'elle avait été inquiète, craignant qu'il ne survive pas; enfin elle prononça les mots qu'il désirait entendre depuis si longtemps.

« Mais ton père… lui n'en a jamais douté. Il a toujours dit que tu deviendrais le plus fort de tous. Et il avait raison. »

Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point ces mots étaient importants pour lui. Surtout la première partie.

Il ne se sentait pas moins coupable à ce moment-là, et savait pertinemment qu'il le serait pour le reste de sa vie. C'était de sa faute si son père n'était plus là, et rien dans les paroles de sa mère ne pourrait le débarrasser de ses remords. Pourtant, il se souvint que peu importe combien il se sentait brisé, il ne pouvait pas oublier le sort de son peuple.

Stoïk n'avait pas seulement été un père. Il avait aussi été un chef.

 _Et les besoins du grand nombre surpassent les besoins de peu._

Le jeune héritier avança de quelques pas, fixant le navire enflammé qui s'effaçait peu à peu de leur champ de vision.

« Je… j'avais tellement peur de devenir mon père. Comment imaginer que j'y arriverai un jour ? Et aussi, comment on peut devenir aussi... génial, aussi... brave, aussi… dévoué ? »

Il fit une pause.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut… qu'essayer. »

Il était dévasté, mais il savait ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il savait ce qu'il _devait_ faire.

« Un chef protège les siens. »

 _Ils devaient rentrer._

Alors que ses amis se préparaient à quitter l'île, Harold redescendit vers la berge brumeuse, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu le bateau de Stoïk. Il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Cela lui semblait injuste d'abandonner son père comme ça, même s'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire.

Bien sûr, sa part la plus raisonnable lui disait que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de s'occuper de son clan, comme l'aurait fait son père. Et il savait qu'il devait écouter cette part, et décoller pour Berk dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

Pourtant, Harold voulait à tout prix utiliser chaque seconde qu'il restait.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et des doigts fins la serrèrent doucement. Il se tourna face à Astrid, qui le regardait, sérieuse, de ses yeux qui n'avaient qu'un message.

 _Tu n'es pas seul pour ça._

« Je sais que je ne le suis pas. »

Il lui sourit faiblement, sa voix était presque un murmure. Il affermit sa prise sur sa main.

« Venez gente dame. Rentrons chez nous. »

* * *

 **Vous pouvez réagir juste en dessous, mais aussi chez l'auteure, qui en sera ravie! (tous les créateurs le sont ;) )**


End file.
